Healing pot
.]] Healing pot is a recurring feature of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Along with Inns and Save points, it is a small object that allows the party to be fully restored. It appears in very few games compare to Healing Springs, and it often appears in the shape of a urn. Often, a blue-tinted screen accompanies the healing when using the healing pot. Appearances Final Fantasy A healing pot is found within the Labyrinth of Time, inside the Netherworld Crypt area. It fully recovers HP, MP and status ailments. Final Fantasy III There is a healing pot next to the hole in the wall inside the Elder Tree. Final Fantasy IV The first healing pot appears inside Damcyan Castle on 3F, the pot on the right recovers MP only while the pot on the left recovers HP and status effect. There is another one found inside the Dwarven Castle's Dwarven Base that recovers both HP and MP. Though it is not a pot, there are two recovery points found in the Crystal Palace's 1F, the HP one on the left side of the room and the MP one on the right side. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- There is a single healing pot in Cave of Eblan's B2 during Edge's tale. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years A healing pot can be found during Rydia's Tale of the game, located on B2 of the Agart Mine. Two other healing pots are located in Lodestone Cavern during Palom's Tale. Final Fantasy V There are three healing pots in Final Fantasy V and both fully heals HP and MP, removes status ailments, and revive dead allies. * First one is on the left side of the Wind Shrine inside the room with the scholars. This healing pot loses its healing abilities in the merged world. Instead, one scholar brings it to the Sealed Castle. * The second one is found in the second floor of the Library of the Ancients. * Another healing pot is in Phantom Village which is only accessible in the merged world and in the Interdimensional Rift where time-frozen Phantom Village appears. It is located in the town's underground tunnels. Final Fantasy VI Inside the Beginner's Hall, there's a healing pot that contains water from a healing spring. There's no pop up message after pressing the Confirm button. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light A healing pot can be found within the Spelvia Dungeons. As there is no MP in the game, healing pots only restore HP. Final Fantasy Dimensions In Harmonia, after the party enters the airship and lands, the player can find a soldier with a healing pot right next to him in case the party runs low on HP and/or MP. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Rudra no Hihō Healing pot can be found across the countless dungeons, they are usually found nearby saving statues. Healing pots restores both HP and MP. Gallery FFIV GBA Healing Pot.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Healing-Pot-FF4PSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Cure pot dwarven castle ios.PNG|HP and MP cure pot in the Dwarven Base's B2 Final Fantasy IV (DS/iOS). Healing Pot crystal palace ffiv ios.PNG|Crystal Palace in Final Fantasy IV (DS/iOS). FFIV Interlude Healing Pot.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-. FFIVTAY Wii Healing Pot.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). TAY PSP Healing Pot.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFV Healing Pot.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV Android Healing Pot.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVI GBA Healing Pot.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFT4HoL Healing Pot.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Treasure of the Rudras Healing Pot.png| . Category:Recurring gameplay components